Military Operations in Urban Terrain (MOUT) have shown the necessity of combating enemy personnel hidden behind brick, concrete, or wood walls which protect them from current infantry weapons. In the past, when operating in a MOUT environment, which included enemy troops positioned in buildings protected by walls, in order to neutralize the effectiveness of these enemy troops required a two-step approach. First, the attacking force outside of the building had to first breach the wall for access and then proceed to introduce an anti-personnel charge or grenade into the interior. This approach for attacking such protected enemy requires two successful operations with the last operation being particularly hazardous.
Light weight recoiless guns firing high explosive plastic HEP) warheads are suitable for breaching the walls but fail to deliver a munition capable of surviving the intense warhead blast and then detonate behind the breached wall. The intensity of the warhead blast usually destroyed or severely deformed most projectile components designed to provide anti-personnel effects.